date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GrandTheftAutoObsessor/BlazBlue and Date A Live Fanfic: Black Beast of Tengu City Chapter 9
"Now you've done it, Ragna the Bloodedge." Ragna opened his eyes as he regains consciousness. He stands up from the ground to see his surroundings. The sky is all red and the entire land is filled with fire and brimstone. His Azure Grimoire has been turned off. "What the hell?" he questioned. "Do you know where we are? You know?" Westcott makes a grin on his face about where they are. "I'm sure you do! Hahahaha!" "Is this... Hell?" "Correct! The one and only!" "Then why the hell are you so excited to be here, you bastard?!" "Why? Look over there." Westcott pointed his finger on the giant red circle floating in Hell. "That's why I'm excited to be in Hell." "What... is that?" Ragna questioned. "You want to know, Ragna? Fine. I'll tell you," his enemy responds to the question. "This is the Qlipha Crystal that I've been searching my entire life. It holds the Demon King, Lucifer." (Author's Note: Don't ask. I just come up with the name for this Qlipha Crystal, that's all.) "Demon King? Lucifer?" "That's right. If you want to know its form, it can be anything. In fact, it has the ability to copy any Demon King the Spirits have in their Inverse Forms by just imagining it. For example, Tohka's Nehemah and Nia's Beelzebub. It's the ultimate Demon King." Ragna looks speechless upon hearing what Westcott said as he understands what he is talking about. "What's wrong, Ragna?" the evil man questioned next. "Are you so shock that you can't speak about it?" "I see..." the former understood the explanation. "So this is Hell, and it lies the ultimate Demon King." "Now you understand what I want in this place. I'll get the Qlipha Crystal from here if the Spirits in Shido's harem deny me of their Qlipha Crystals, and then I will plunge the whole world into endless chaos, despair, panic, destruction, fear and drown the entire world in blood! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Westcott added as he laughed maniacally. "Guess that makes you are an Antichrist," Ragna added. "Looks like you understand who you're dealing with here." "And what about Ellen? What would you do to her after she helps you complete your goal?" "Then I will dispose of her. After all, like everyone to me, she's nothing but a tool." "And what would happen if she were to know that?" the white-haired hero smirked at what his enemy said. "What do you mean?" Westcott frowned on what he has to say, especially when he looks annoyed at his smirk for the moment. "Wait a minute." Ragna unveils a small device located at left side of his jacket's collar. Its appearance looked like a little black button with a small hole on the center. "You have a camera with you this whole time?!" Westcott is surprised by what he saw. "Yes. It recorded everything the moment I entered your hideout with Shido and Tohka," his enemy explain. "This is no ordinary spy camera. In fact, it can record anything to anywhere even in different dimensions like the one we're standing on for example. With it, your confession has been recorded and will be transmitted for the entire world to see. When they see that recording, they will finally have the chance to stand against you, Westcott. I have given them hope as a result. They will see that the Spirits are not the true enemy here, and that the true enemy here is you." "No, impossible!" "Oh, it's possible. When Ellen sees it, I'm sure she will give up working for you. She worked you, she trusted you, she is completely loyal to you; hell, she even gave her life for you, but it's all for nothing. That bitch will not be blind anymore when it comes to you. I'm sure you will also lose your company as a result." "Ellen..." Westcott loses his evil grin once more when he realized he's been outsmarted by someone from another universe. He has lost everything because everyone in the world will not be afraid of him anymore. Also, everyone whom he worked with in his company, including Ellen, will quit working for him. Everyone will stand against him, even the AST and Ellen. This is enough to give him a mental breakdown. "You can't do this to me, Ragna! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! YOU HEAR ME?!" "Like I'll hear shit from you," Ragna sneered and smirked while facing him. "You haven't realized it, Westcott. The situation you're in right now." "What?" "The reason why I took the trouble of extracting Tohka's Qlipha Crystal from you. The reason why Tohka transformed into her Inverse Form, and cut me down along with you." "Were you aiming for this the whole time?" Westcott is irritated by the next explanation from his enemy. "That's right," Ragna explained more. "You see, the reason why people are afraid of Spirits is because of their Inverse Forms, which is their true forms like you said. Right now, things have changed. According to the world, the Demon King is a hero who saved the world from the Black Beast of Tengu City. On top of that, you don't have Nia's Qlipha Crystal anymore when Tohka cut you down." "That means..." "Nobody is 'afraid' of you. Remember this. No, 'perceive' it, Isaac Ray Peram Westcott of Deus Ex Machina Industries. I'm the 'Grim Reaper', Ragna the Bloodedge. I am the one who will eliminate you." "Don't mock me. If that's the case, I will eliminate you, and gain the Qlipha Crystal from Hell, so I can summon the ultimate Demon King, and turn the entire world into the 'Hell' you see before you," Westcott regained his evil grin and aims his laser sword at his enemy. "Time for you to die, Ragna the Bloodedge." "This is the end, Isaac Ray Peram Westcott," Ragna has his Blood-Scythe aimed at the evil man. The two white-haired men run at each other with their blades held on their hands and locked on each other. They attempt to push away from the other to end the balance, which Ragna is the one who did it by leaping upward in a spiraling motion while uppercutting with a sword slash hilt first in reverse grip. Westcott attempts to perform a sword swipe on Ragna, but the latter blocked it to defend himself. Next, he attempts to fly himself into the air as he dodged the latter's attack of sending dark energy from his sword in the shape of one of the Black Beast's heads, then he pulls out a gun and fires energy beams at him. Of course, Ragna runs to him while using Blood-Scythe to cut down the beams trying to hit him. He flies forward while circle-slashing with his weapon downward in a midair turn, giving Westcott a medium amount of damage to put him down to the ground. Standing up, the evil man attempts to use his Territory, but his enemy quickly anticipated what he's going to do next, so he turns his right hand into a claw of the Black Beast as he snatches him, lifts him up over his head, and bombards him with dark tendrils, finishing with an explosion of darkness and dealing him with a large amount of damage. Neither white-haired men are giving up. One attempts to stop his evil, while the other attempts to unleash his evil. Ragna and Westcott run to each other's direction with their blades and they exchange blows. They do this for a few seconds as they clash and clash with neither of them getting hit by their weapons. The latter attempts to shoot the former down with his gun once again, so Ragna jumps back to dodge the energy attack from it. Westcott shoots missiles from behind his CR-Unit, so Ragna has to dodge them, but one hits him, knocking his Blood-Scythe away from him. Another one hits him directly. "Die!" the latter exclaimed with his blade at hand. "I'm not done yet!" the former exclaimed as he runs to get his Blood-Scythe back. Once that is done, he turns his sword into a scythe and dark energy started to come out of it. Westcott is surprised on seeing what is happening to Ragna, especially when he is seeing him covered with dark energy. "Westcottttt!" Ragna exclaimed. "Ragna the Bloodedge!" Westcott also exclaimed as he uses his Territory to increase the strength of his laser sword. They exchange blows once again. Ragna triumphs as he performs a sword swipe on Westcott. However, it's not to kill the latter, but to destroy his CR-Unit, leaving him only his business suit, and the former looked at him with scorn on his face. "It seems you are destined to destroy me after all," the businessman maintains his smile and extends his arms widely as he is about to die. "Do it. Give in to your hatred." Unfortunately for him, Ragna refuses when he simply puts his sword behind his back. "No, I will not," he stated flatly. "What?" Westcott looks surprised about his refusal to kill him. "You said you will end me." "Yes, I did say I will end you, but I never said anything about ending your life." "So you won't kill me?" "No. In fact, I spared you because I have a better punishment for your crimes against humanity. You'll be sentenced to prison for the rest of your life, and you won't have any lawyers to help you escape since they know you're nothing but a psychopath. This is called cruel mercy." "That is a death sentence for me!" Westcott is enraged of the punishment. "You need me to this world because my weapons will defend us from the Spirits!" "Yeah, and it's a fate worse than death," Ragna countered. "As for the future of this world when it comes to the Spirits, let Woodman have his way of peace with them." He sees his enemy suffering from a mental breakdown due to losing everything; his plan, his company, and the people he worked with, including Ellen. What's more is that his defeat is to never kill him, but to spare him to make him suffer. "You know what I think about you, Isaac Ray Peram Westcott?" Ragna gives out his opinion about Westcott. "You are nothing but a cruel, arrogant, hateful, violent, disrespectful, miserable, greedy, spiteful, dishonest, unforgiving, warlike, destroyer of life, demotivated, manipulative, uncaring, impatient, abnormal, insane, inhuman, heartless monster." "AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Westcott screamed in anguish from the longest insult Ragna threw at him. This is enough to break him once and for all. He falls to his knees afterwards. "The living are not done with you yet, Westcott," Ragna lifted him by the collar of his suit, then he pulls out the same small device that exposed him, revealing its also a communicator. "Mukuro, can you open a wormhole for us back to Earth?" "Yes, I can," the voice responded. After a few seconds, a wormhole appeared above their heads as they get sucked into it, sending them back to Earth. Meanwhile, in Earth, Ragna's recording of the final battle, including Westcott's confession, is spreading across the world. From England to other countries like Germany, Indonesia, Iran, Sri Lanka, United States, Canada, Russia, Spain, Switzerland, France, and of course, Japan. Everyone in the world is witnessing the recording not just from television, but also from billboards. Of course, the AST is seeing this as well. As a result, they unite with the Spirits to stand against Westcott. Hope is given to them. The same wormhole appeared in the rooftop of the DEM branch located at England, and it drops Ragna and Westcott, bringing them back to the land of the living. "You did it, Ragna!" Shido cheered. "You did it!" "Yeah, I did, didn't I?" the former patted his head and smiled. Ragna saw he has an audience that Shido's harem are cheering for him for what he has done to stop Westcott once and for all. He saw Tohka is once again back to normal from her Inverse Form. As he saw Woodman and Karen standing as well (emphasizing for the former as he can actually stand), he tossed Westcott to their feet. "Elliot..." the evil man tried to reach his hand to the man he's facing. "It's over, Ike. You're going down," Woodman proclaimed while holding a pair of handcuffs. He uses them to place his evil former friend under arrest before directing his attention to two Ratatoskr soldiers. "Take him away." "Yes, sir," one soldier agreed as he and his companion escort Westcott away from the rooftop. "Hey, sis. Let's cheer for Ragna," Kaguya suggested excitingly to her twin sister, Yuzuru. "Yuzuru agrees with you, sis," the latter agreed. "Hooray for Ragna!" The audience chanted as they cheered for the hero who defeated Westcott. Ragna is happy for the respect he deserves in this universe. Below the building, Ellen is seen out of her CR-Unit and being arrested as well by Ratatoskr. As she is escorted by two soldiers, she sinks into depression. In fact, she saw the entire recording and took in what happened. To Westcott, she is just a tool and that she is meant to be disposed of after his goal is complete. As she is escorted to a police wagon, the look on her face looked like she is losing hope to everything about DEM, including her employer. Back to the rooftop, Ragna still gets cheers from Shido and his harem. "Ragna..." Rachel spoke. "Rabbit..." the white-haired man turns his attention to her. The blonde pigtailed girl runs up to him with an angry face from worry and tears coming out of her eyes. She wraps her arms around him. "Where have you been?!" she cried. "I was worried about you when you died with Westcott!" "I'm sorry for making you worry," the man said while hugging her in return. These words surprise her as she bursted more tears. They hugged each other for a few seconds before they let go. Ragna wipes her tears down and smiled at her. Of course, she smiled back. Then they noticed Amane. "Amane..." Ragna said with surprise. It's been a while since he remembered their last conversation before he became the new core of the Amaterasu Unit. "I witnessed your dance," the Observer stated. "Your dance with Terumi is good, but with Westcott, it's better. After all, you didn't kill him. You just broke him." "It looks like you have regained your memories about me." "Your appearance in this universe really helped it." "Oh..." "What do you want to do now?" Amane asked. "I should hang out for a little while," Ragna answered his question. He walked to Shido and his harem and they continue cheering for him. As the two Observers see this, they're happy about the cheer he got from the people in this universe. They know it won't be long until Ragna has one last thing to do. Category:Blog posts